


Apocalypse.

by starswithbears



Category: dark - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starswithbears/pseuds/starswithbears
Summary: Well, hi.I started to watch Dark in the last week, i think, and, at the first look, i just loved this couple. They're a perfect match, and i'm so sad that they can stay together. So, i have the idea to write it.If you don't like this content, please, don't read. I'm just writing when they don't have the idea that they are from the same family. No familiar bounds.Good read! ❤
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi.   
> I started to watch Dark in the last week, i think, and, at the first look, i just loved this couple. They're a perfect match, and i'm so sad that they can stay together. So, i have the idea to write it.  
> If you don't like this content, please, don't read. I'm just writing when they don't have the idea that they are from the same family. No familiar bounds.  
> Good read! ❤

I felt in heaven when you first kissed me. Your mouth was as hot, delicious, as appetizing as it looked. Wow. I felt like my whole body was going to burn, burn because of you, Martha Nielsen. You were always gasoline, the main element of the combustion of feelings of a boy so... Jonas.

I missed you after that summer. I missed your smell, your hugs, how your sweet words and even more sweet smiles made my day. How you, just being you, managed to fill a traumatized boy with happiness. I needed you... In a way that I would never have thought possible.

I missed how our bodies complemented each other. From your slightly innocent touches pulling the hem of my shirt, sliding your nails gently down my belly.

I think I lost the sense of temporal linearity when you touched me... When your mouth slid under my legs, when you, and only you made me see stars. When we and our inexperience got lost in that cold room... When I got into you slowly.

Yes, Martha Nielsen. I love you. I will always love you. With all my heart, bones, muscles. You will always be my greatest treasure.


End file.
